Aspirated particle or gas detection systems may incorporate a sampling pipe network consisting of one or more sampling pipes with one or more sampling holes, or inlets, installed at positions where smoke or gas may be collected from a region or environment being monitored, which is ordinarily external to the sampling pipe network. Air is drawn in through sampling holes and subsequently along the pipe or pipe network by means of an aspirator or fan and is directed through a particle detector and/or gas analyser at a remote location. Using a pipe network, air may be sampled from a number of different points over an area. Although there are a number of different types of particle or gas detectors which may be used as the detector in a system as outlined above, one particularly suitable form of detector for use in such a system is an optical scatter detector, which is able to provide suitable sensitivity at reasonable cost. An example of such a device is a VESDA® LaserPlus™ smoke detector as sold by the applicant.
To maintain and improve upon the efficiency and effectiveness of an aspirated particle and/or gas sampling system it is essential to ensure the integrity of the sampling pipe network.
One method of testing the integrity of a sampling pipe network involves conducting a smoke test at each sampling hole of the sampling pipe network. If smoke entering each sampling hole is detected at the detector then it can be concluded that the sampling hole and associate pipe network is functioning correctly. This method can be both labour and time intensive.
The present invention provides an improved method of checking a sampling pipe network for correct operation, in particular for testing for fully or partially blocked sampling inlets, broken pipes or the like. Advantageously, the present invention further provides a method and system for centralised integrity check of the sampling pipe network and detector.
Reference to any prior art in the specification is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in Australia or any other jurisdiction or that this prior art could reasonably be expected to be ascertained, understood and regarded as relevant by a person skilled in the art.